The Second Rebirth of the Dread Pirate Roberts
by Sir Ordep
Summary: How I think Wesley from The Princess Bride became the Dread Pirate Roberts


I wrote this after I saw "The Princess Bride" for creative writing class. I read the book later:

Just one week after leaving Floren, Wesley sat on the deck of a grand ship pondering his plans to become wealthy and marry Buttercup. He looked towards the horizon, still not entirely accustomed to the rhythmic swelling of waves that rocked the entire ship. As he sat, falling into the emptiness of a cloudless blue sky, a man came and sat next to him.

"Were are ye headed?" the man asked in a strong accent, which hinted at his native tongue, probably Gaelic. Wesley paused to think. He responded,

"Anywhere I can make enough money to marry the woman I love and still provide for her."

"That's a nice place to go," the man replied, "but if she wont take ye without the money, what's to say that she really loves ye?"

"It's not her that wont take me as I am…it's me. I wouldn't be able to make a serious proposal if I didn't have a plan." The man looked down at the planks they sat on,

"I don't know much about you, but I do know that you must love this lass. So, my best wishes to you, but remember not to let your own feelings block out hers." The man got up to try and climb the mast to visit the crow's nest.

Suddenly, a cannon fired at the ship. Wesley stood and veered to see a tall black galleon with the words "The Dread Pirates", painted on it, and Jolly Roger waving on the mast. In moments the captain and entire crew were working to escape the pirates and save the ship, but they failed. Soon, pirates were on the ship and were slaughtered every passenger. The three pirates who came against Wesley failed, so the captain of the pirates came aboard. Clad in a black tunic, trousers, cape, hat and mask, the Dread Pirate Roberts quickly subdued Wesley, bound him, blindfolded him, and struck him on the back of the skull. Then left the ship just burnt flotsam in a vast ocean.

When Wesley awoke, he found himself in a dimly lit room, aboard a ship, Dread Pirate Roberts, sitting at a desk reading a book.

"Let me go." Said Wesley, his face turning red as he struggled to escape the ropes around his wrists, binding him to an uncomfortable wooden chair.

"In due time." Responded the pirate. "I have an offer to give you," Roberts paused and took two stones from his pocket, then threw them at Wesley without warning. He dodged both, but landed on his face.

"Incredible reflexes." Observed the pirate, then swiftly drew his blade and pressed it up to Wesley's chin.

"If I have some oranges and give you two, you'll have triple what I have. If you give me one instead, we shall have and equal number of oranges. How many oranges, must each of us have?" Although puzzled at the oddness of Robert's query, Wesley responded,

"You have five and I have seven."

"Good…would you like to be me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are clever enough, and have potential to be a master swordsman. Plus, I'm planning to retire."

"You want me to pretend to be you?"

"No no no, I want you to take my name, continue the legacy of the Dread Pirate Roberts. That's what I did for my father…but I have no son and no one I have ever met is even near clever enough to be me. So what do you say?" Wesley thought about this man's offer. If he became the Dread Pirate Roberts, he could travel the world and eventually gain enough money to marry Buttercup.

"Out with it boy, I haven't been on land for years." The pirate blurted out. Wesley finally made a decision,

"Yes."

Wesley hid in captain's quarters for a week. They soon docked and the Dread Pirate gave his garb to Wesley. The man behind the mask had a pale countenance and kept a sagacious aura around him, as if he was always analyzing the world. He looked so longingly out of the porthole at the dock. Dressed as the Dread Pirate Roberts Wesley tricked the crew into believing that the former Dread Pirate was an elderly stowaway upon whom he laid pity and made the merciful decision to set free. Before leaving, the former Dread Pirate Roberts gave Wesley on piece of advice.

"Build up an immunity to common poisons, it really comes in handy." And with that he lost himself in the crowded docks, never to be known as the Dread Pirate Roberts again.

Note: I didnt plan on submitting this, I didnt even know about this website when i wrote it.


End file.
